


Breaking Point

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: You’ve had enough of being shy and flirty with Bucky Barnes. It’s time to do something about it.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

You were fed up with Bucky Barnes.

Ever since he moved into the compound you were enamored with him. You shyly flirted and played it cool, not wanting to overwhelm or scare him off; you knew it had been rough for him.

He shyly flirted back; you weren’t imagining that. He would give you small smiles; always find a way to sit next to you or just be near you. He would always volunteer to go with you on missions. When he didn’t go with you, he would order you your favorite food and make sure no one else ate it. He would lend you hoodies when you got cold. And your favorite part- your hugs with him always seemed to last longer than his with anyone else.

But you couldn’t wait anymore. It had been going on for almost a year. You had to do something.

 

Tony is throwing a party tonight, and you have every intention on getting a rise out of Bucky.

You make sure to wear your lowest cut top, checking your hair and subtle makeup before joining in the revelries. You grin at yourself in the mirror while you adjust your cleavage.

 

When you enter the room, your eyes are immediately drawn to Bucky, and his eyes happen to be on you.  They widen slightly and he takes a big swig of the beer he was holding as you bounce down the five steps into the room; your bra wasn’t very restrictive.

You approach him, smiling.

“Hey Buck, get a dame a drink?” You ask with a wink.

He wets his lips and nods silently, turning to get you a beer. You reach out to grab it before he fully turns back around, and he ends up grazing his arm against your breasts.

You stand on your tiptoes and kiss his now-pink cheek.

“Thanks, big boy,” You say, turning to walk away, putting an extra sway in your step.

 

“Oh my god, are you trying to fuck Barnes tonight?” Natasha asks you when you sit on the couch next to her.

“Babe, I’ve been trying to fuck Barnes for a year now.”

Natasha laughs and covers her mouth. “Sorry, that’s just… beautiful,” she laughs, shaking her head.

“Taking the bold approach?”

“You know it. I’ll have him squirming in a couple hours.”

“Oh honey I’m willing to bet it won’t take that long,” She says, glancing up to Bucky.

You follow her gaze and he quickly averts his eyes.

“He hasn’t taken his eyes of you since you walked away,” Natasha says.

“Good. Let me know when he’s looking again,” you say.

“Alright, he is now.” She says, less than a minute later.

You lean over to adjust your shoes, giving Bucky a nice look down your shirt.

“Oh god he’s blushing and looking away,” Natasha giggles.

You look up and Bucky is shifting his weight nervously.

“God, how cute is he when he’s flustered? I want to do this all night,” you say.

 

 

You see Bucky standing in the kitchen with Steve twenty minutes later. There are several others in the kitchen, crowding it a bit, and your face lights up at the idea you have.

“Excuse me, fellas,” You say, squeezing between Steve and Bucky, your breasts pressing against Bucky’s solid chest as you slide past.

He clears his throat as you pass, you feel his eyes on you as you open the fridge to get another drink. You turn back, this time your back facing him, and slide between them again. Your ass presses into Bucky and you swear you hear him let out a low groan.

“Cap’n,” You nod, acknowledging Steve.  He smiles and returns the nod as you pass.

“Oh shit, of course I forget Nat’s drink,” you say, squeezing back through them again.

Steve laughs and Bucky shifts uncomfortably. You look up at him and his eyes dart away, not able to meet yours.

You grab another beer and slide back through; your ass pressing into Bucky again, but this time there was a slight stir in his trousers. You hear him inhale sharply as you slowly pass.

 

“Oh god. Did you just rub your ass in his crotch?” Natasha asks, taking the beer you hand her.

You nod and take a sip of your drink. “I may have awoken the Winter’s Soldier,” you say casually, taking a sip of your beer.

Natasha chokes and sputters on her drink, falling over laughing.

 

 

You’re two drinks in and not feeling much, so you grab another and join Scott on the terrace. Bucky stands a few feet from you, talking to a girl who is definitely more into him than he is her. He nods and gives one word responses, but his eyes are fixated on you.

You throw your head back and laugh at something Scott says, making him smirk proudly and take a sip of his drink.

Bucky steps away from the girl and moves towards you, smiling as he watches you laugh. You turn and grab his shoulder for support as you laugh into his chest.

Bucky asks Scott what was so funny and he repeated what he said. You continue to laugh and Bucky lets out a chuckle, watching you and smiling while you’re in stitches.

 

 

You’re three drinks in and Tony wanders outside to start a fire in the pit; people soon gathering around it. You see Bucky lounging back on a chair and you go outside to join them.

“What are you lovely people up to out here?” You ask, sitting right in Bucky’s lap.

Bucky immediately sits up straight, putting a hand to your waist for stability as you slide over his lap to the small space between the arm of the chair and Bucky, laying your legs over his lap.

You look up at him and smile your thanks.

“I was just trying to explain Snapchat to the Capsicle. It’s getting exhausting though,” Tony sighs.

“I just don’t understand why people would want a picture that disappears,” Steve shrugs.

“Well it’s super helpful if you want to send some naked pictures,” you wink.

Steve looks at you and shakes his head, laughing; Bucky is looking at you wide-eyed.

 

“Here. These are fun,” Tony says, tossing you a bag of gummy worms that had been soaking in liquor all day.

You grin and eat a worm, then offer one to Bucky by dangling it in front of him. He smiles and tries to swipe at it with his tongue but you pull it away at the last second and giggle. He grins at you and quickly snatches the candy out of your hand with his teeth.

“It’s so  _hard_ ,” You sigh, sliding your ass back into Bucky’s lap.

“W-what?” Bucky says nervously, shifting in his seat.

“It’s so hard to stay sober at these things. Tony makes such tasty alcoholic goodies,” You say, tracing your fingers up and down his forearm, feeling his goosebumps under your touch.

“Are you trying to stay sober?” Bucky asks.

“Well, I want to remember tonight when I wake up, I’m trying to pace myself.”

“That’s very responsible,” he smiles.

“Well, I’m not always making responsible choices,” you say, wrapping your arms around his neck casually.

“No?” Bucky asks.

“No. Being responsible all the time is stifling. Gotta let loose every now and then,” You say, resting your head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Is this you letting loose? It’s a little boring,” Bucky teases.

“ _Oh, just you wait_ ,” you say in his ear, trailing a finger down his jaw.

 

Not waiting for his reaction, you quickly move to straddle Bucky’s right leg and lean back onto him, teetering slightly before resting against him.

“You are tipsy and it’s hilarious,” Bucky lets out a small laugh as you poke his face.

“Hush,” you say, fighting the smile on your lips.

“Mallow?” Tony offers you a skewer with a marshmallow on it.

“Ooo!” You squeal, resting a hand on Bucky’s knee and rolling your hips forward, reaching to take the skewer from Tony, who is almost out of reach. You struggle and wiggle your hips slightly as you strain to reach it, intentionally grinding into Bucky’s thick thigh.

You flush, thinking about what he can feel right now. The arousal from just looking at and being near this man is almost too much; you can feel that his thigh is much cooler than your core. There was no way he couldn’t feel the heat radiating from you.

You lean over, holding the marshmallow over the fire for a few seconds before bringing it to your mouth to blow on it.

You lay back against Bucky and pull the sticky marshmallow off and bring it to your lips, taking a bite. You felt his eyes on you and you turn to him, offering him the other half.

He looks at you for a moment before he sits up and opens his mouth. You grin and give him the rest of the warm marshmallow, his soft lips closing around your index finger. He sucks softly to get most of it off and watches you stare his mouth.  You bring your thumb to your mouth once he’s finished and you lick the sticky sweetness from it, keeping your eyes on his as you wrap your lips around your thumb to suck off the rest. You stare at each other silently and Bucky rests a hand on your thigh; your entire body feels like it’s on fire.

“Hey!” Natasha’s voice breaks the bubble surrounding you. “I need you!” Natasha grins, waving you over as she sticks her head out the door.

 

“Oh my god, that was perfect timing, thank you,” You breathe once you get inside, “I had no idea where to go from there.”

“Seriously though, were you humping his thigh?” Natasha asks, handing you a beer.

You laugh and shake your head.  “I only grinded on him a tiny bit. I… wanted him to feel what he does to me,” You shrug, blushing slightly.

“Okay, that’s hot,” she nods.

You grin and out of the corner of your eye you see Bucky standing outside by the door, talking to someone. You start mindlessly running the lip of your bottle over your lips.

“God, please don’t fellate the bottle in public.” Natasha begs.

“I won’t. But I really need something to put in my mouth…” you trail off, looking around the room at the different tables with food on them.

Your eyes light up as you see the dessert bar, and sitting on the end is a bucket of alcoholic popsicles, one of Tony’s favorite things to make.  As you make your way you the table, it dawns on you why Tony is so enthusiastic about having popsicles available when he invites dozens of ladies to his parties. You smirk and grab a cherry vanilla one and return to Natasha.

“You just realized why he always has these, didn’t you.”

“Yeaaaaah. It’s embarrassing it took me this long,” You say, looking around to see a few females enjoying popsicles and getting oogled.

“Well I hope this helps,” You say, bringing the frozen treat to your lips.

Just as you wrap your lips around it, Bucky walks in, scanning the crowd.  When his eyes land on you they widen. You pretend not to notice as you talk to Natasha and Wanda who just joined you.

“Jesus, these are fucking incredible,” You say, looking at the popsicle.

“I’d say Barnes agrees,” Natasha says, glancing to her left to see Bucky watching you with dark eyes and parted lips.

“Are you trying to seduce James?” Wanda asks.

You nod, turning to look at Bucky. You made eye contact and winked, sliding the popsicle further into your mouth. You close your eyes briefly as you slide it out and lick your lips as you open them and meet his again.

“I think it’s working,” Wanda says as Bucky’s jaw tenses.

“It’s about damn time, too.”

You look up and see Steve grinning down at you, sitting down next to Wanda. Your eyes widen and you suddenly feel completely exposed.

“I’ve been waiting for him to do something, he’s kept his distance for way too long,” Steve says, shaking his head.

“Wait, what?” You shake your head to clear it, looking at Steve to confirm what he just said.

“He’s been pining over you for the better part of a year.”

You feel your entire body flush.

“Well, he definitely knows you have some sort of feelings towards him now,” Natasha says.

“Yeah the sex kind,” Tony inserted himself into the conversation from behind you.

“Jesus Christ, where do all of you keep eavesdropping from?” You say, clutching your chest.

“Irrelevant. Are you finally making bold advances on Barnes?” he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch across from you.

“She is. And she’s doing very well by the looks of it.” Natasha says, glancing to where Bucky was and seeing him disappear around a corner.

“He was grinding his teeth watching her suck on that popsicle,” Wanda smirked.

“He definitely made a pants adjustment after you rubbed up on him in the kitchen earlier,” Steve says with a slight blush.

“And when you rubbed your lady parts on his leg outside he dug his little metal fingers into his thigh,” Tony says, pointing his beer at you.

Your eyes widen.

“Yes I noticed, you saucy minx,” he says.

You blush and look away, biting your lip.

“All and all I would say tonight is a step in the right direction,” Steve says.

“Well all of that is well and good, but it’s no use when he runs away,” you say, standing.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” you sigh, hoping you’ll find him when you return.

 

 

Even though you’ve had four drinks, you’re barely tipsy; it’s been hours. Still, you still make sure you aren’t looking sloppy; fixing your eyeliner and adjusting your bra. You lick your lips and smirk at your red tinged tongue and lips. You sigh and close your eyes, trying to believe what everyone was telling you about Bucky. You really hope Steve is right; just looking at Bucky elicited such a deep yearning inside of you.

You open the bathroom door and your heart stops.

Bucky is standing there, his broad shoulders taking up the entire door frame. 

Your breath is caught in your throat as he takes a step into you. You instinctively back up and he takes another step, and another, backing you into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

You hit the sink and grab it with both hands, looking up into his darkened eyes, not able to look away.

“So  _what_ … are you doing to me, doll?” He finally says in a low voice that shook you and immediately had you wet.

His right hand traces your jaw to under your chin, lifting your face slightly.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Bucky,” you say as innocently as you can muster.

“ _Liar_ ,” he whispers, putting his metal arm on the wall next to your head, pinning you next to the sink.

Your heart is beating rapidly as his body slowly presses into yours.

You take a breath and regain your confidence, returning his predatory gaze.

“Well I got sick of dropping hints and figured I’d try another method,” you purr softly, running your leg up and down his.

“And what kind of hints are those?”

You can feel his breath on your lips as his face gets closer to yours

“I have a feeling you already know.”

“I want to hear you say it,” he says softly, almost as if he was worried he would be wrong.

You grab the back of his head and bury your fingers in his hair, making sure his eyes were on yours.

“ _I need you_ , Bucky.”

With that, his lips come crashing down onto yours, his arms quickly wrapping around you. His lips are soft and full, but far from gentle; his kiss is desperate, hungry.

Bucky lifts you up with ease and sits you on the sink. You smile from your new perch and wrap your legs around him, pulling him up against your core.

You feel the bulge straining against his jeans and you moan, rubbing yourself into his growing arousal.

Bucky groans into your lips, his hands going to the hem of your shirt, only parting from you to lift it over your head and remove his own shirt. You whimper at the sight of his shirtless form, dragging your fingers down his solid chest.

You’ve only seen him without a shirt once, and he had quickly covered up when you walked into the lab where Tony was fixing his arm. You knew he was self-conscious, you knew he hated the scars; but you loved every inch of him.

 

You moan and pause, taking a deep breath to stop the room from spinning.

Bucky freezes, on the edge of panic. “Am I going to fast?” He says, his dark eyes suddenly full of concern.

You shake your head. “No.  _God_ no. Do you know how long I’ve been wanting this? I just… am a little overwhelmed and want everything at once. I want to fucking kiss every inch of your body, but right now all I can think about is getting you inside of me as soon as possible,” you breathe.

Bucky groans and pulls you in for a deep kiss.

“I’m glad it’s not just me,” He breathes into your kiss as your hands work quickly on his jeans.

“We can take our sweet time later,” He says.

You whimper and nod, another rush of wetness coming as you process the fact that he wants more than just this.

Bucky has your pants off in record time, yanking them down with your underwear. He stands and pushes his pants down to his thighs. You can’t help the gasp that escapes your lips as you get a look at his cock; as thick as your wrist and leaking pre-cum from his fat head.

His chest swells slightly as he takes in your reaction to his manhood, letting you have a second before grabbing you by the waist and grinding his hot cock into your dripping folds. You choke on a breath as his swollen head bumps against your clit and he smirks, taking himself in his hand and rubbing your hardened bundle of nerves with his silky head.

You whimper softly and he settles at your entrance, pushing slowly and immediately covering your mouth with his, muffling the cry that escapes you once he is fully seated inside of you. He takes a breath and rests his forehead to yours; you whimper as his thick cock twitches while you get used to him. Once the dull pain subsides, your cunt throbs with need around him.

You lift your hips into his, moaning and circling slowly, telling him it was okay to move. Bucky lifts his head and holds your face in his right hand, his metal arm firmly around your lower back. His hips slowly drag his cock back, making you gasp as he keeps his eyes on yours, his mouth falling open when he pushes back in.

“Oh my god, Bucky, you are so  _big_ ,” you whimper, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and holding his head firmly.

“Oh god…” he breathes, slowly increasing speed. “You are so tight, so wet…” he moans, dropping his head to your shoulder.

“ _Fuck me_ , Bucky,” You beg.

He lifts his head and meets your gaze; with your plea, something in him snaps and his eyes seem to get darker.

Bucky growls and you whimper desperately as he pulls out halfway and slams back into you. You cry out as he does it again, and again, working up to a steady pace.

“Yes, yes,  _yes_!” You cry as his thickness pounds into you.

Bucky holds the back of your head and moans, throwing his head back.

“Bucky yes, oh god harder.  _Harder_!” You cry, tightening your legs around him.

Bucky complies and grunts with every thrust, his hand still on the back of your head, keeping your eyes on his.

Your brow furrows as he hits your g-spot and your mouth falls open in a silent scream.

“Oh fuck, oh god,  _yes_!”  You cry in a whisper, grabbing his forearm and pressing your lips to his sweat prickled skin. “Oh my god you feel so fucking amazing, oh god Bucky,  _Bucky_ ,” you moan, barely able to get your words out.

“Oooh, doll, I can’t get enough of you moaning my name…” he whimpers.

“Bucky I’m going to come… you’re gonna make me come…” you cry softly, your release tightening deep inside of you.

“Come for me,” he moans, sliding his hand between you to slowly stroke your clit with his thumb.

You gasp and clench your muscles around his thick cock as he pounds into your dripping, quivering pussy. His thumb makes quick, gentle circles and brings you over the edge without warning.

You bite your lip and try to fight the guttural noise that is rising from your throat, but Bucky growls and your entire body explodes your release.

“Oh god… that felt so incredible,” Bucky gasps, shuddering.

Your velvety walls are clamped down on his cock, milking his release from him almost immediately.

“Oh…  _ooooh_ … I’m gonna cum,” He groans, holding your hips firmly as his stutter against you.

“ _Yes_ come for me, Bucky, I want to feel you cum,” you moan breathlessly.

Bucky’s hands tighten their grip on you and he cries out as he erupts deep inside of you. His hips jerk as he fills you with his hot seed; your name falling past his parted lips.

Your pussy is still throbbing around his twitching cock as he slumps over onto you slightly. You’re trembling, oversensitive, and you feel like you might just come again from the sensation of his pulsing, softening length inside of you.

You gasp as you look down to where you’re connected, your chest heaving.

“ _Fuck_. Oh my god that is so hot.” You moan as you see him buried inside of you.

Bucky moans and wraps a hand around the base of himself, sliding a few inches out of you.

You whimper as you see his glistening cock covered in your combined releases.

“Oh  _god_  I think I’m going to come again,” Your body is shuddering as Bucky slowly slides out of you, letting you watch his cum drip from you as he rubs himself up your tender pussy, right to your throbbing clit.

“Mmm, one more for me, beautiful,” he says in a low, husky voice.

Bucky circled his slick head around your swollen, sensitive bud for a few seconds and that was all it took for you to come undone again.

“Oh my god  _Bucky_!”  You cry, your entire body shaking as your legs lock around him and he leans down to kiss you tenderly you while you ride out your second orgasm. His tongue caresses yours and he moans quietly as you cling to him. Your clit is throbbing and you are panting as he smiles into your kiss.

“Buck…  _oh my god_ ,” you breathe into his lips, hands shaking as you hold his face.

You part and stare at each other for several moments, almost in disbelief.

He smiles his bright smile at you and rests his forehead against yours. His hand finds yours and weaves your fingers together.

“Wow,” he finally says.

“Mmhmm,” You nod.

Bucky holds your face in his warm hand and you nuzzle it. He smiles and kisses your lips softly.

“I am seriously speechless right now,” you laugh softly.

Bucky smiles and nods.

You hold each other’s faces and kiss slowly, your noses nuzzling together as you calm down.

You move to slide off the sink and once your feet touch the floor, your legs give and you fall into Bucky’s strong arms.

“Oh my god what did you do to me,” you breathe, pressing your face into his sweaty chest.

Bucky laughs and holds you to him, lifting you back up to sit on the sink.

“I had to make sure you would never want anyone else,” he winked.

“I’ve not wanted anyone else since I laid eyes on you,” You say, looking into his eyes and cradling him between your thighs.

Bucky tucks your hair behind your ear and smiles bashfully.

“You just went from alpha to bunny rabbit in, like, four seconds flat,” you grin.

“Well when you say things like that… it kind of throws me off my game!”

“Oh your  _game_ , huh?” You tease.

“Oh god, why do I even talk,” Bucky says, dropping his head to your shoulder.

“You are so cute right now, I can’t handle it,” you say, lifting his head.

He blushes and you kiss his lips softly.

“You just fucked me stupid, and now you’re all shy,” you grin.

“ _Stupid_ , you say?”

“Yes. And a little wobbly.”

“I can’t wait to fuck you until you can’t walk or sit without thinking of me,” he purrs, kissing your neck.

“Fuck,” you whimper.

“Mmmhmmm… I hope you don’t have any plans the rest of the weekend,” he says, nipping at your ear.

You whimper and shake your head.

 

“We should probably get out of here. People are no doubt wondering what the fuck is taking you so long,” Bucky winked.

“Oh, fuck,” you say, realizing where you are.

You hop off the sink and look down at the puddle you both made on the floor. You look up and blush as Bucky grins.

“Hot,” he says, grabbing a handful of tissues.

 

Once you clean yourselves and the bathroom, you slowly open the door to peek out.

You see a piece of paper taped to the door and tug it off; it says  _ **OUT OF ORDER**_.

Bucky looks at you questioningly and you hold it up for him to see. That’s when you notice what it says on the back.

 _You’re welcome_.

You blush and crumple up the paper, tossing it at the garbage can. Bucky blocks it and opens it, looking at the back with a grin.

“Nat?” Bucky asks.

“Most definitely,” you nod.

“Let’s go thank her,” Bucky winks.

Bucky slides his hand in yours as you walk down the hall. He pauses and swings you into him, holding your face gently; your stomach jumping as he gazes at you. You can’t tear your eyes from his and he smiles, stroking your cheek before kissing you softly.

“Then you can grab some things to bring back to my room,” he brings his soft lips to your ear, “ _because you’re not leaving my bed for a few days_.”


End file.
